


Brilliant Stardust in the Sky

by MiraculouslySurvived



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, So many characters?, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslySurvived/pseuds/MiraculouslySurvived
Summary: "Of course, it had to happen! It wouldn't be my life if it never did happen. Every reckless decision led up to the incident. I-I just don't understand labels. If you look at the whole mess, you can easily say we were all out of our damn minds. Ha, intelligence. We're all stupid in the end."He looks at him with his never-changing stoic expression, "Maybe so. The real question here is what your next course of action will be. What you do next could make or break your future. Nothing in the past can be changed. You know this. So stop lamenting and do something. Anything."He walks down the hall before turning around to face him."Oh, and do you mind telling me what the report is supposed to be about again? I wasn't listening."In the end, they never are.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> *has unfinished works and more unfinished stories in Google Docs*
> 
> *gets an idea*
> 
> Hey, this will be fun to write.

795 days left before the incident: 

 

It is a bright summer day in Hasetsu, Japan. The trees are softly swishing in the cool summer breeze, whispering incomprehensible secrets to each other, unbeknownst to the people below them. Excited yells and whoops from joyous children disturb the peaceful silence that had descended upon the quaint town. 

 

A young ten-year-old boy with thick blue-framed glasses and charcoal hair is walking swiftly to the family-owned in his parents ran with the help of Mari, his older sister, and himself. He smiles. It is finally the long-awaited end of another school year.

 

Humming a soft tune to himself, he crosses the small wooden bridge, enjoying the sound of the gentle gurgle of the water trickling under the bridge, glittering in the sunlight. The warm sunbeams from the afternoon sun wash over him, creating the illusion that he is glowing a light golden color.

 

Eyes filled with childish hope and excitement, he starts to laugh, pure and innocent.

 

He knew it was slightly strange.

 

Why would he start laughing to himself?

 

He didn’t have a reason for it.

 

There is nothing humorous about the moment.

 

But he did it anyway.

 

He is happy; that was all the reason he needed to laugh.

 

He is content, elated, calm, and exhilarated all at once.

 

After all, it was not every day you got a letter of invitation from the Carpe Mundo International School of Moscow, Russia from the representative herself. He could remember her words clearly.

 

“It would be a pleasure to have you attend the school, Yuuri. Normally, we would just send you the letter by mail but we wanted to get to meet the young boy who has accomplished what most adults have never done.” With that, she handed the envelope to him.

 

Katsuki Yuuri was always referred to as a bright child with a large and fragile heart.

 

Many claims that he was born knowing how to read and write. Others claim he was born with a microscope at hand, spouting off scientific observations and making mathematical calculations in his head.

 

At five, not only did he know Japanese, but he had learned how to speak English and Spanish proficiently and was starting to learn how to speak in Russian and French through the help of Minako Okukawa, his ballet instructor.

 

Later that same year he had been accepted to the “Talented and Gifted Institute” of Hasetsu Japan.

 

Hasetsu may be a quiet and charmingly small old town, but it was home to one of the most recognized schools of Asia. His parents didn’t hesitate to enroll him.

 

Now, at eleven, he can speak, read, and write in Japanese, English, Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Latin fluently, even if Latin is considered a “dead language”.

 

He could do high school level work in science in math, receiving scores in both subjects that are higher than most high school students grades and excelled in all of his subjects, doing work many grades higher than most 6th graders could do. He had also done a project that left the world in shock but he couldn’t believe them. His project was nothing special. 

 

Now he has an invitation asking him to attend the world’s most prestigious school.

 

Continuing on his voyage home, Yuuri started to twirl around, pretending to be on ice as he crosses the deserted road to the other side of the street.

 

Chocolate eyes with flecks of gold and amber widen and start to shine when he sees Yutopia.

 

Breaking out into a sprint, the young boy ran to his parents to tell them the unbelievable news.

 

“Okaasan, Otosan!” The young boy yells out, bursting through the living room door.

 

“Welcome home, Yuuri! Are you excited for the long break ahead of you?” Hiroko asked.

 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm. Okaasan, do you know where Otosan is? I need to share some news with both of you present.”

 

Walking into the room, Toshiya spoke up. “I’m here. Now, what did you want to tell us?”

 

Yuuri set down his school bag and started to rummage through it, producing out an intricately decorated white envelope that had already been opened.

 

“Here.” With that, he handed an equally decorated letter over to the two inquisitive parents.

 

Reading the letter, Hiroko’s eyes started to water from joy while Toshiya started to smile blindingly wide.

 

Yuuri waited with strong anticipation.

 

After an eternity of silence filled with only their breathing, they close the letter and beam at Yuuri with pride evidently shining in their eyes.

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart, have you ever realized how wonderful you are?” Hiroko opens her arms, inviting him to a hug. 

 

Walking into his mother’s embrace, he mumbles incoherently, still trying to process what was happening. His father joins them, saying nothing. There is no need for words at the moment. Their actions spoke volumes. 

 

_ This has to be a dream, right? _

  
  



	2. Far Away from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions to make and overthink.

Someone asks him how is he doing.

 

He responds he’s peachy. Just peachy.

 

And he is not panicking if anyone is wondering. Nope. Not at all.

 

Earlier, he high Yuuri was riding on quickly dissipated the moment he realized the school was in Moscow.

 

And that Moscow was in Russia.

 

Not in Japan.

 

His parents told him he had plenty of time to decide. It was the beginning of the school year after all.

 

With a nervous smile and a quick hug to the both of them, he retreated to his room.

 

Half an hour later, Yuuri is pacing in his room with a panicked expression when Mari walks in.

 

Looking up he smiles, albeit somewhat strained. “You’re back from school?”

 

“Is that really what you think is convincing?” She asks him with an exasperated sigh.

 

“No.” 

 

His sister walks over to where he is standing and takes his hand, leading him to the side of the bed. “Sit.” He obeys quietly.

 

She sits beside him. A tense silence fills the room.

 

“Yuuri, I heard you got accepted to go to that school in Russia.” She starts. The name of the country makes him cringe.

 

He puts his head in between his legs, knowing where the conversation is going. 

 

It’s a very Mari thing to do. Tackling the problem head on instead of internalizing it like he does, overthinking it and making the situation worse until it becomes too large to hold in and bursts. 

 

Usually, he is quite thankful for her ways of dealing with decisions and problems but right at this moment, he is not that sure he is anymore.

 

He would rather deal with it his own way, thanks.

 

“Yuuri, don’t get lost in your own head. You know how it usually ends up if you do.” Mari taps his shoulder and he looks up, away from her eyes. Her eyes filled with concern and sisterly love would push him to start sobbing.

 

She goes on with what she started. Holding up one finger, she begins to list it out.

 

“Let’s see. You got accepted into the school of your pipe dreams.”

 

A second finger goes up. “Two, it’s in Russia as I mentioned before.”

 

“Three, that means you’d have to go live there in the dorms for about eight months.”

 

“Four, you really want to go but the fact that you would have to leave behind your family hurts you. So you are warring over yourself trying to see which side wins. It’s either yes or no.”

 

A fifth finger joins the rest. “Five, you want to say yes because it’s an amazing opportunity but then you feel guilty since you think we might take it the wrong way and assume that we are less important to you compared to that school. Which is completely untrue, but what can I do to convince you otherwise? Also, I believe we are your support system. So there’s that too.”

 

“Six. You’re overthinking this and making it out to be much worse than it actually is. If you continue to overwhelm yourself, a panic attack or two may happen in the near future. So you’re trying to stop the line of thinking from going south but currently failing.”

 

Mari nudges him. “Is there anything I got wrong?”

 

He looks at his hands, actively avoiding her gaze. He shakes his head, not trusting his voice to say a word.

 

Yuuri counts the loose threads on his bedspread as she waits for him to find his voice.

 

Hours go by or was it only minutes?

 

“I-”, his voice cracks.

 

He breathes in deeply a couple of times and tries again. 

 

“You’re right. I know you are right.” He inhales and exhales again.

 

“I know that you guys would never take my decision as an insult or proof that you guys are less important to me.” A hiccup escapes him. “I know you all will support my decision in the end. You’ll always be there to support me. I know it’s a rare opportunity. I should go. I should say yes.” Tears begin to roll down his face.

 

“But I also know that I can’t help but think the opposite. The voices...they’re...loud...can’t make them quiet.” His voice lowers to a whisper.

 

Yuuri’s breathing quickens again and Mari starts to speak again.

 

“Yuuri, focus. Take a deep breath right now...one...two...three...four. Good, let it out. One...two...three...four. Okay, Breathe in….”

 

As she leads him through the breathing exercises, the pressure in his chest starts to lift and his heart slows down.

 

He can breathe again.

 

“Thank you...Mari.”

 

She nods. “Yuuri, let me tell you this. You deserve to go. You earned this. We support you no matter what you decide. We care about you. We will never think that you care about us less than that school or any other thing you love. We love you too."

 

He can feel her gaze on him.

 

"And even if you feel like you are all alone in a different country, know that we will never stop supporting you. You can call me to rant if you want. Or Yuuko. Or our parents if you are up to it. We’re here for you. Always.”

 

Mari sighs and tentatively hugs him, not wanting to force it upon him. He accepts it. “It’s okay. you aren’t trapped, Yuuri. Know that you aren’t.”

 

He stays silent throughout it all, not knowing how to express his gratitude to his sister. Instead, he lets his anxiety do the speaking. “I’m sorry for always being a nuisance.” 

 

She responds quickly. “The day you become a nuisance will be the day I’ll willingly wear a dress.”

 

Yuuri giggles at the mental image of Mari raving about wearing a dress. 

 

“Thank you.” He looks up at her.

 

Mari smiles. “I’m simply saying what’s true.”


	3. In My Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people think they are entitled to criticize everyone.

After that much-needed talk with Mari, Yuuri’s mind was finally at peace with itself. As a matter of fact, yesterday’s Yuuri and today’s Yuuri are such polar opposites, the people around him couldn’t help but wonder what happened.

 

But whenever he was asked, Yuuri simply shrugged and smiled. Thus, leaving all those who even bothered to ask to use their own imaginations.

 

After all, a snarky and curt Yuuri who was silently brooding in who knows what...not to mention with an aura that would make anyone worried...well, it was unexpected to see a completely normal Yuuri greet them that morning.

 

Ah well, it’s not like it is not an unwelcome change in the young boy. He’s so young to be in such a temper anyways. Kids in his age group should be carefree with simple problems. They should have moods that do not run as deep as an adult’s. They should be easily swayed back to smiling and laughing through the use of promises and treats. Adults should be the bitter ones, not the children.

 

Surely, a child’s problems are silly and meager compared to someone who is older. His problems are nothing compared to an adult’s so he shouldn’t be making such a fuss over it.

 

He has so little time to be a kid. He can’t be wasting it on going through moods that rival an old sailor frustrated at the sea.

 

Honestly, Yuuri’s behavior is unbecoming of him.

 

Hiroko could hear the hushed whisperings of the others about their youngest child’s behavior. And quite frankly, she is not amused.

 

With Yuuri out at the Ice Palace once again, Hiroko takes his absence as an opportunity to address these opinionated clients of hers.

 

Approaching the group that has been making all the noise over Yuuri, Hiroko graces them with a sweet smile. They immediately stop discussing with each other.

 

“Hello, is everything alright over here?” She asks.

 

A woman around her age answers back. “Yes, thank you for asking.”

 

They look at her expectantly, waiting for Hiroko to leave so they can continue their talk. She doesn’t budge.

 

The same woman says, “Well, as we said before, we are doing fine so there isn’t any need for you to worry over us here. You are free to leave, you do know that, right?”

 

Hiroko continues to smile cheerily. “Ah, I wasn’t aware that you were the spokesperson in this group. Well, I’m glad everything is going splendidly for you and the rest of you. But I couldn’t help overhear your conversation while passing by…”

 

At this, the faces in the group turn sheepish, some embarrassed to be called out, while others remain the same, only with fake smiles.

 

Hiroko continues, “You yourself told me to not worry over this particular group since you all are doing quite fine. But, shouldn't you take this advice for yourselves? My child, Yuuri, is doing well and is beyond spectacular in fact. He’s a brilliant young child and does not need any of you to worry over him when he doesn’t need your opinions or ‘helpful insights’. If he needs anything, he can come to his family or a trusted friend.”

 

The woman from before opens her mouth to say something in defense but Hiroko cuts her off.

 

“My family is doing fine so there isn’t any need for your group to worry over us here. You are free to leave, you do know that, right? Have a nice day.”

 

With that, she walks off to the tables that may need assistance, taking in quiet satisfaction in seeing the group quickly collect their belongings and leave. They must have gotten the message after all. Sure, business is important. But in her defense, her children are worth more to her. They come first. And no one is allowed to criticize them in such a manner.

 

After asking all the other clients if they need anything and assisting them, she heads for the inn’s kitchen.

 

It was there where she saw Toshiya walking in the back door with the groceries needed to stock up the food storage. “I brought the necessary supplies but I couldn’t help but indulge in buying some snacks for ourselves. I’m sorry, dearest. But, in my defense, it wasn’t me, it was my cravings. So blame them.”

 

Chuckling at her silly husband, she quickly goes over to lighten up the load and help with organizing the groceries in their designated places.

 

“You know, you could always order these and have them delivered to the inn.” She tells him.

 

Toshiya pouts a bit. “What if I want to be your delivery man in shining armor?”

 

Hiroko hugs him and kisses his cheek. “Why would you need to worry about that when you are already my everything?”

  
At this lovey-dovey moment, Yuuri walks in through the back door as well only to quietly walk out and closes the door.

 

Shaking his head, he feels embarrassed for walking in on such a sweet but private moment. In his defense, he didn’t mean to.

 

“Bad timing on my part.” He mutters.

 

Walking off to the other door that opens up to their living room, he swings his bag with his skates in slightly, taking care of not bumping it into anything. After all, they are expensive. He couldn’t burden his parents anymore with skates. They were kind enough in buying him the skates, even if it was a hobby.

 

Smiling at his parent’s love for each other he wonders if that love still exists. He wonders if his older self will ever get to experience something as pure as their love.

 

He knows he isn’t one to want a relationship. He still thinks it’s strange but he is aware that as he grows older, he might change his mind on the subject.

 

Only time will tell.

 


End file.
